The Legendary Mythology
by The Almighty Derp
Summary: A volume containing the myths and legends regarding the Legendaries. Please note that not all of this is fact from the game. A lot of is my ideas mixed with fact.
1. Intro

Hey guys! So, after my last fanfiction was discontinued, I've decided to create a new project of something that will (hopefully) keep my interest. Essentially, this new fanfiction is a log of myths related to the Legendary Pokémon, aka the LegendDex. Each chapter will include some myth or fact about a specific legendary. I may also include some OC Legendaries. All of the entries will be written as if they were being told by Jirachi, who I have made scribe and prophet of the Counsel of Legends. This seemed appropriate due to his association to stars, which were used to predict future events. Enjoy!

Greetings, Reader. I am Jirachi, he who placed the stars in the heavens, knower of ten thousand things, scribe of the Counsel of Legends, author of the Great Library, and personal prophet to the great lord himself, Arceus. No doubt you are curious as to my writing, or how you managed to obtain such a tome. To answer the second question, the only way you, a human, are currently in possession of this book is that you have been destined for greatness, and as such, require the knowledge contained in this book. As for the first question, you merely need read on to find the answer.

For millennia, we of the legendaries have watched over the earth, protecting its inhabitants both directly and indirectly. Despite how wicked humans and Pokémon can be, we have always believed that all beings are good at heart. But I have foreseen things recently, disturbing things that may occur any day now. A great battle looms in the distance that will turn Legendaries, Pokémon, and humans all against each other. An evil being is at work, a primordial creature that seeks to return the world to chaos. However, all is not lost, for I have foreseen also a group of humans, pure of heart, who will bring an end to the war. In order to help these individuals, who you must be one of to hold this book, I have recorded the myths and legends about our kind, the legendaries, to better empower those humans. This is the history lost to time, the stories and information that could save the world or destroy it. In fact, it already has almost done both. So if you truly are one of the chosen, then read with haste, for the war may already be upon you by the time you turn the page.


	2. Chapter 1: Arceus

Here we go, the first entry, appropriately with the creator of the Pokémon universe, Arceus.

Lord Arceus is one of the most mysterious of all the Legendaries. Very few beings are even allowed in his presence, let alone learn his history. However, due to the encroaching war, lord Arceus has revealed to me some details about the origin of the universe.

In the beginning, there existed a group of primordial beings known only as the Creators. Answering to a higher power unimaginable to mortals, the Creators set off into the void of chaos, creating universes unique to themselves. Arceus was one of these beings. He was sent to an area of the void along with another being, like himself yet his polar opposite. This other being, known only as Suecra, believed in creating in a manner which, to us in the universe mad by Arceus, would be destruction. Despite their differences, the two understood a multi-universal law of order, and combined their powers to dispel the chaos and construct their universes.

After establishing the borders of the universes, Arceus began creating beings to fill the universe with life, as an extension of his will to create. These beings were the first legendaries, who would later sit upon the Counsel of Legendaries. While the Legendaries began their work, Arceus ascended and created a pocket-dimension to be a home and congregation for the Legendaries. This would be the Hall of Origin, where Arceus would remain for eons, overseeing the counsel meetings and watching over the universe. Though he has never left the Hall except in times of dire need, he still influences the universe through the legendaries and his divine will.


	3. Chapter 2: Dialga

The creation of Dialga was both a blessing for this universe and the source of a great problem. While Palkia's space would stay fixed without Dialga, his creation also led to multiple versions of the universe based on decisions made, through which only he could travel freely. Some even began to question if Dialga had become more powerful than Arceus himself. While the lord did not believe in such nonsense, he also recognized the need for something to keep Dialga's power in check. Thus, the Adamant Orbs were created.

Arceus approached Dialga, telling him that he could create a stone containing some of the time-lord's power, as a sacred item to be used in worship. Dialga agreed, and proceeded to infuse several diamonds with the power of time. When this happened, Dialga lost his ability to know the future and travel to different timelines, only able to travel through our timeline. This did not have quite the effect that Arceus had anticipated. Time began to unravel, Dialga reverted to a Primal, uncontrollable state, and a huge gap in time appeared in faraway Unova. Realizing what had happened, Arceus returned to Dialga one Adamant Orb, restoring his control over time; this also fixed his passage through time to our time stream, a restraint that humans interpret as his Steel typing.

Arceus then hid the rest of the Adamant Orbs in locations across the world, protected so that Dialga couldn't find them and restore his power to his full state. These protections didn't affect all beings though; certain human scientists managed to find a batch of Orbs. With the power of time in hand, they began working to create a device that might send Pokémon through time, encountering extinct prehistoric beasts or the products of evolution in the future. This "Time Capsule" had limited success, however, and could only receive Pokémon from the past and not send them back, and due to the number of Pokémon lost in the time stream, the project was canceled, though experimentation on the Adamant Orbs still continue.

There are some who believe that Dialga foresaw Arceus' plan to restrain his power, but allowed it anyway. These beliefs are not unfounded, for Dialga has been known as one of the wisest of the Legendaries, understanding how, though it may take many years, what may seem like a bad thing will eventually result in prosperity. However, due to his constant movements through time, Dialga may never sit sill long enough for us to ask him the truth.


	4. Chapter 3: Palkia

Sorry for the wait. Here's Palkia's entry.

When Arceus first created the universe, much was still in a chaotic state. Due to a lack of special relation, all that was created kept on falling apart. It was knowing this that lord Arceus created one of the first legendaries, Palkia. Palkia began working on creating three dimensions of length width and depth, allowing for the creation of more beings and matter.

Palkia has always been more arrogant then his counterpart. While Dialga used his powers to seek knowledge, Palkia preferred to show off his greatness to primitive humans. He would create folds in space in order to travel quickly and building new pocket dimensions, distorting much as he did so. This damage didn't go unnoticed, and Arceus soon reprimanded Palkia by sealing some of his power into several pearls known as the Lustrous Orbs. Palkia lost his ability to create new pocket-dimensions and matter, though he could still teleport.

The Lustrous Orbs were also scattered and protected from Palkia's teleportation. Like the Adamant Orbs, the Lustrous Orbs were later discovered by human researchers. Unlike their counterparts, however, much more success was found in experimentation on them. The ability to bend space allowed for the creation of a Global Trading Station, and pokemon were soon being transported all over the globe.

As for the rips in space that Palkia created, not much is known. Due to Palkia's power being removed, most of the holes could not be repaired. Some believe that a pocket-dimension was built around them, one where space and physics are completely distorted. A realm currently home to the beast known as Giratina.


	5. Chapter 4: Giratina

Wow, two uploads in one day? This must be a record for me! If you want, you can check out my other story, Vague Red Memories. By the way, most of the stuff in this fanfiction is facts mixed into my own imagination. Now enough self promoting, here's the entry for Giratina!

Much mystery surrounds the being known as Giratina. Some believe him to be a lord of the dead, while others consider him to be a demon. This misconception could be no further then the truth.

When Arceus and Suecra created their universe, both agreed that mortal beings should have limited life-spans. This presented a problem: what would happen to the spirits of the dead? Suecra believed that the spirits of the deceased should be judged by how they had performed in life, while Arcues argued that they should be reincarnated. This would remain an argument for several years between the two, until a solution was presented to them in the form of another problem.

Giratina himself was not Arcues' creation; rather, it was Suecra's equivalent to Dialga and Palkia. Giratina did his job very well, so well that he was allowed to attend the meetings of the Hall of Origin in Arceus' domain. Alas, this went to his head, leading him down a dark path. Giratina desired more power, cumulating in his meeting with the being of chaos that threatens us now. This being approached Giratina and promised him ultimate power in exchange for overthrowing both Arceus and Suecra. Giratina began creating armies of Shadow Pokémon, assembling them for a siege on the Hall of Origin. However, one of the members of his army, Absol, warned the Legendaries of Giratina's coup, and the rouge Legendary was defeated in the first day of his siege.

While Arceus understood that Giratina had been influenced by the chaos being, he was furious that Giratina would try and overthrow him. As punishment, Giratina was banished to the pocket dimension created by Palkia's space distortions to serve out his sentence. This provided Arceus and Suecra the solution for the problem regarding the spirits of the dead. The compromise stated that the souls who had just died would be judged based on actions in life. The majority of souls would be reincarnated in the world opposite the one they had live in; an ordinary person who died in Arceus' world would be reincarnated in Suecra's world, and vice versa. People and Pokémon who had lived valiantly and honorably would live forever in the Hall of Origin. If a person had been wicked and evil, however, they would be cast into the Distortion World, with Giratina as their jailer.

The Pokemon known as Absol was rewarded for his just deed. Him and all his descendents would have the power to foretell disaster. The particular Absol was blessed with a special power: the ability to reflect evil used against it. It would protect the Pokémon and People of Arceus' domain until it fell to Yveltel's wing, and was granted eternal life in the Hall of Origin. It is presently my disciple, learning the ways of foretelling other future events. In fact, it was it that first notified me of the impending war.


	6. Chapter 5: Xerneas

Author's Note: Sorry about the hiatus. School, homework, and waiting for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire to come out so I can get more info on the weather trio combine to make a deadly combination. So, until the new games get released, I am compelled to write about the newest trio. So without further adieu, here is Xerneas.

Once the world had been created, Lord Arceus noted that it was empty, and barren. Deciding that there should be beings to populate the world, he created Xerneas. The noble stag was in charge of creating life, but this was a challenging process; Xerneas was less powerful then the Dialga and Palkia, and living things are more complex then simple earth and water. In order to aid her, Arceus created several lesser legendaries to be her subordinates, aiding her in the creation of life. Each in turn brought their ideas forth upon Xerneas, and those creations she approved of were filled with the breath of life. Mew created the Pokémon, Shaymin and Celebi created trees, flowers, and other plant-life. Some ideas, however, where not approved. Victini, for example, dreamt of beings filled with power and desire; I myself had my own visions for a type of life, but they were cast away, and now that I look back at them, I shudder in dismay. Yes, I was originally one of Xerneas's helpers. But I will save those stories for another page.

With her work complete, Xerneas spent the first thousand years roaming the land, waiting for a time when her aid would be called upon. It was then that the events of the Great Pokémon War ensued. The war lasted for 40 years, ravaging towns and scarring the land. As a rule, Legendaries are not allowed to interfere with human confrontations unless they compromise the balance of the world, and so Xerneas tearfully watched the fighting, unable to stop it. At last, one king, driven by grief, constructed a weapon of great destruction, rumored by some to have been fueled by the power of a rouge legendary. This weapon destroyed hundreds of thousands of people and Pokémon, and the damage was so great that Xerneas herself had to intervene. Xerneas resurrected the dead people and Pokémon, and bestowed eternal life upon the king so that he would spend an eternity to make up for his mistakes. Sadly, the strain of this mass resurrection, something that has not been attempted before or since, caused Xerneas to weaken, and she travelled into the mountains, transforming into a tree with an X mark. There, she would remain, dormant and regenerating until she was needed again. That time is not far away.


	7. Chapter 6: Yveltal

Author's Note: As I now have Omega Ruby, I expect I will be able to write about the Weather Trio soon.

Towards the edge of the known universe lives a creature feared and hated, but whose existence ultimately necessary. The eagle named Yveltal is a reclusive legendary, who enforces the process of death in this world. Due to the unspoken taboos around death and it's methods, not much is known about Yveltal, though a few basic facts remain.

During Yveltal's creation, there were concerns about the power a Legendary with control over death might have. Some (namely Xerneas) were worried that such a legendary might abuse his power and destroy all life. Thus, a failsafe was put in place that would prevent Yveltal disobeying his duties. Each death Yveltal caused would result in sustenance for the eagle. Kill too many, and he would gorge himself to death; kill too few, and he would starve. This would create a small range of lives taken for Yveltal to abide by.

Yveltal always has the final say in deciding the lifetime of a being, no matter what Xerneas may say to the contrary. If a human is caught in a car crash, Yveltal decides weather it survives with a few broken bones or it flat-lines in the hospital. This requires much judgment, and the mistakes he has made in the past have caused him to seclude himself; partly for concentration, but mostly of shame.

They say Yveltal may have had a hand in powering the super-weapon used thousands of years ago. But these claims are unlikely; Yveltal almost died after the war, forced into a cocoon for a dozen decades after.


	8. Chapter 7: Zygarde

Of all the Legendaries, there is only one that can be called truly faultless. Zygarde, serpent of order, has been the force of justice and balance in this world since time immemorial. It is the embodiment of the laws that even Arceus must abide by, and is the best chance we have of defeating the chaos that threatens to consume our universe. And yet, when we need it most, it has disappeared.

Zygarde has been by far the most mysterious of all beings in this universe, even more so than Arceus himself. Upon its creation, Zygarde instantly buried into the earth, knowing full well its duties and purpose. Few have ever spoken to the serpent, much fewer have actually seen it. Yet it has always been present in every conflict, acting from beyond to ensure balance and order. Some who have encountered upon it describe it as a weak creature that cannot defend itself. But this is only because Zygarde remains in a reserved state, for it long ago foresaw the coming war, and knew it must save its true strength until that time.

So why has the serpent now gone missing, even from the Legendaries' eyes? Speculations abound. Some say that it has been captured, or worse, by the enemy. Others say that it has gone into hiding out of cowardice. Only the wisest among us, Uxie and myself, have deduced what may be the truth.

It is said that there is a realm that exists beyond our petty universe. This realm has never been seen by anyone other then Zygarde, and no one knows what lies within, only that Terminus Cave is its gate, and that the energy required to Mega-Evolve originates from there. I believe that Zygarde has gone to this realm to summon its energies and achieve its true form. Only when the time is right will it emerge and, for the first time, fight.


	9. Chapter 8: Kyogre

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. But after playing lots of ORAS, it's finally time for the weather trio.

Kyogre, Lord of the Sea, is one of the oldest beings on the planet. In a primordial age, only it and a never-ending ocean existed. Had it had its way, everything would have remained in the ocean. However, in some respect the birth of Groudon was the end of its free reign and the beginning of its jealousy. Every year after, more and more land was created, and more and more of Kyogre's domain shrinking. It was this that began the Second Great Pokemon War.

A faction of humans, led by Kogre, destroyed a major shrine devoted to Groudon. The Land King and its followers responded with an even greater attack. The results were a 7-year long war, one that rivaled even the First Great Pokemon War. The death toll was so great, an entire mountain needed to be carved out to house the graves of the deceased.

Kyogre is not normally a destructive being, however. It is often revered as a bringer of life, for its rains heal thirsty crops, and its oceans were the birthplace of the first life forms. But sailors know its temper well, and many pray to it for safe passage, lest they wish their ship to be ravaged by a storm. Kyogre, while still imprisoned in a cavern and unable to act directly, still wills calm seas to its devotees.

The humans who attacked that temple centuries ago survived, and their ancestors carried along both their faith and their fanaticism. Though no longer religiously based, they still have had the plans and means to awaken the Sea Beast once more. Some of you reading this have even fought them before. Their name: Aqua.


	10. Chapter 9: Groudon

Author's Note: The three-parter continues! What happened during the rest of the Second Pokémon War? How do the orbs relate to all this? And when will I get a more consistent upload pattern?

Groudon, King of the Continents, is one of the fiercest and most prideful beings known. With unclear motives, it has been both an ally of mankind and a destroyer. Some say it takes the actions it does only in order to further its own gains, whatever they may be. Whatever the case may be, Groudon's name has been echoed throughout history, and with that name comes fear.

Originally charged with creating land for life to thrive on, Groudon felt great pride in knowing that mortals were always under its direct control. Beginning as a benevolent deity, it soon became wrathful and egotistical, demanding large sacrifices lest it unleash the fury of a volcano upon the humans. Some fanatical humans readily supplied these offerings, but took it one step too far when they broke a sacred code and sacrificed living creatures. Perhaps then what happened next was a form of divine judgment.

Kyogre and its followers began an attack on the fortress of Groudon, now known as Mt. Chimney. The response was swift and sudden, with a siege on the island stronghold that is Sootopolis. The conflict soon swelled, encompassing much of the globe as people and pokemon alike choose sides. But amongst this chaos, there was a small group of neutralists, those who hoped to end the war and prevent a global catastrophe. Using powerful, now forgotten magic, the neutralists sealed away the primal power of Groudon and Kyogre into two orbs. Though weakened, the two deities were still undaunted, and continued their clash.

At the war's eventual conclusion, Groudon was sealed under its old fortress of Mt Chimney, trapped for millennia. Though it remained faithful to the terms of peace and created fertile ground and pleasant sunlight for the farmers of the land, it never forgot the injustices it felt Kyogre had done. During those millennia, Groudon harbored a wrath unlike any other, and a desire to see the entire face of the earth wiped dry. Alerted to this by the lake trio, governors of emotion, the high council has kept a close eye on Groudon. And these suspicions may have proven right–Groudon has disappeared from his prison.


	11. Chapter 10: Rayquaza

Author's Note: Well, you guessed it, next up is Rayquaza. I will do all the Legendaries, I'm just doing what I feel are the major ones first. After that I'll start doing the rest.

Rayquaza is one of the strongest Legendaries, and perhaps our greatest ally. The creator and ruler of the skies, it has become a symbol of peace and a guardian of the planet. Indeed, many have referred to him as Zygarde reborn, due to its constant prevention of cataclysmic events. But due to its constant flight in the heavens, there are still many mysteries surrounding this dragon.

When the world was still new, Rayquaza was created along with its brethren, Kyogre and Groudon, to shape what would become the earth. Unlike the others, Rayquaza was strictly devoted to its purpose, creating and protecting the skies without thought of territory or borders. Indeed, the noble dragon led a very passive and solitary life, not interfering with mortals and their wars. But he did not entirely escape the notice of humans.

A group of humans and dragon-pokemon approached Rayquaza, swearing loyalty to the deity. The dragon at first refused, not wanting a cult of fanatics like Aqua or Magma. But with the promises to remain peaceful, Rayquaza began the doctrine of the Draconid, of which the core belief is as follows: _The sky is endless, so should peace be. The sky is borderless, so should people be. The sky is a shield for the earth, and so must we be for others._

With these tenets in place, the Draconids began their work to spread peace. But even they could not predict the disaster of the Second Great Pokemon War. When it struck, the Draconids remained neutral, but feared that the end was nigh. Meeting at their place of worship, Meteor Falls, the Draconids prayed to their deity to end the war. With these prayers came a great shower of meteoroids, and with it the emerald dragon. Fueled by the meteors power and the prayers of its people, Rayquaza was transformed into a much more powerful form–a Mega Evolution. With this power, Rayquaza forced Groudon and Kyogre to retreat to their fortresses, where they were sealed along with their power. Peace had been restored.

To honor it, the Draconids built Rayquaza a tower reaching into the heavens so the Lord of Dragons might have a place to rest. Amongst the Legendaries, Rayquaza was known as a hero. He was made the great Guardian, protector of the World, and was the only Legendary allowed to remain unsealed during The Disappearance.

How Rayquaza summoned the power of the meteors is still a mystery, even to the wise ones. But this much is clear: if we are to avert the crisis that looms in the future, then we must call upon Rayquaza and this mysterious power once more.


	12. Chapter 11: Articuno

Author's Note: And so now I finally can do the other Legendaries. You'll notice that I've been uploading a lot more regularly. While I can't promise that they'll be this frequent, I'll shoot for at least one new chapter a week. Here's Articuno.

On crystal wings she soars, the picture of beauty and elegance. As enchanting and deadly as the blizzards she brings, her arrival marks the beginning of the cold winter months. Her name is Articuno, Spirit of the Winter Frost.

Once a year, on the 22nd of December, Articuno flies out from her isolation in the harsh, cold mountains, and spreads snowfall with the flap of her wings. Her flight marks the beginning of winter, a time of rest and reflection for all. She and the rest of her kin were created so that the Earth itself might reflect the cycle of life and death that Yveltal and Xerneas play out. Though beautiful, Articuno is ultimately an ally of death, as the cold blizzards of the mountains oft chill the unwary, unprepared hiker to his/her death.

But Articuno is not inherently malicious. Many times she will show kindness and compassion to those who are lost in the mountains, guiding them away from her domain into the warmth of shelter. Some might say that she cannot control the raging blizzards that surround her home, and that they keep her sealed there until her yearly flight. All this is a precaution against the Legendaries being used by evil persons, though the seals have oft failed in recent years, a fact which we do not easily accept.

They say that, truly, Articuno is bound to Lugia, the guardian of the seas and islands. Though the link has yet to be proven, certain events have shown how Articuno is subservient to Lugia, and will do what she can to protect it. Some have theorized that, in a similar way to the Legendary Beasts, Articuno and her kin were also caught in that fire, and transformed into what they are now. This is debatable, as this would require there to have been an elemental bird for the current trio to turn into. But as of yet, none have been found or created, and Lugia keeps the matter highly shushed up.

Articuno's ribbon-like tail has often been compared to a Pidgeot's.


	13. Chapter 12: Zapdos

Author's Note: Yes, Zapdos is aligned with summer and not Moltres. Check the Crystal Dex entry

On warm summer nights, many see large thunderclouds bring storms to unwary settlements. Little do they suspect that within one of those clouds is a great being of amazing speed and power. His feathers are as rigid as the lightning bolts he fires, and his cry is the thunderclap. He is the storm-bringer Zapdos, Spirit of the Summer Storm.

After the spring thaw caused by his sister Moltres, Zapdos leaves his nest at the Kanto Power Plant and begins his travel through the skies. His purpose is to create life-giving rains to promote the growth of life. But in a twist of irony, Zapdos is also an ally of death, taking many lives at the hands of his thunderbolts. However, this does not make Zapdos a hateful deity, as many now know how to avoid his thunder, and so he instead chooses to strike trees or metal poles. But every so often, a bystander is caught in a storm and taken by Yveltal's wing.

An impatient deity, Zapdos strikes suddenly without warning, threatening all with his wrathful thunder. His decisions are notably indecisive, often changing flight pattern without warning or reason. Some question if he truly has a purpose or master in his existence. The answer to this question is surprisingly yes. No matter how indirect in his manners, Zapdos is always present to add power to Lugia's storms.

Zapdos is notably similar to a Fearow in both appearance and mannerisms.


	14. Chapter 13: Moltres

After the long, cold winter months, a being of warmth and light flies forth to bring the blooms of spring. She is Articuno's opposite, yet equal in grace. Her feathers are gold like the sun, and her plumage is divine fire. She is Moltres, Spirit of the Spring Thaw.

With the arrival of spring, Moltres represents the rebirth of the world, thus she is the ally of Xerneas. Her flight is praised by all, and she is known as a gentle and kind creature, ending the harsh frost her sister spreads. Because of her world-renown fame, many people often seek after Moltres. Some, such as the founders of the Pokemon League, seek her for her eternal flame, as a symbol of triumph over adversity and the spirit of friendly competition. But there are other, more nefarious people, who seek her to use her power for their own selfish ends. It is truly a shame that such a gentle creature can be so abused, and Moltres is often forced from one home to another.

Like the rest of her siblings, Moltres ordinarily resides in sealed nest, often preferring mountain caves. Yet the constant threat of discovery has lead to several relocations in the past years, including Victory Road, Mt. Ember, and Mt. Silver. You might have noticed by now that I have alluded to various seals and protections surrounding the locations of several Legendaries. The reasoning behind these precautions is due to an event called "The Disappearance". Many years ago, there were several consecutive attacks on minor Legendaries within a single month. During the next meeting of the High Council, it was decided that the Legendaries would have to be sealed for their own protection. Some were forced into pocket-dimensions, others sealed in enchanted locations, and still others wandered into space and the depths of the timestream. A few, such as Moltres and her kin, were allowed to leave during certain periods to perform their duties. Naturally some have resented this, and there was one time when Moltres herself, frustrated with her confinement, refused to return to her nest at the appointed time. This lead to a heat wave the following summer, and an overall increase in the earth's temperature. Never forget, dear reader, that even we legendaries are not above such base emotions such as resentment, pride, and envy. And as shown time and time again, our mistakes can greatly upset the balance of the world.

On a final note, one may notice that the season of autumn appears to have no legendary representing it. It was agreed long ago that Autumn would remain a special season for Ho-Oh and Lugia, for that was the season of the great fire, and many other events that will soon be related.


	15. Chapter 14: Mew

For as long as they have existed, humans have debated the origin of living things. This debate has prevailed into the modern age. Some traditionalists from Sinnoh maintain that Arceus was the creator of everything. Others from Kanto claim that Mew was the ancestor of all Pokemon and therefore must have been the creator. But what if I told you that both ideas were partially correct?

As has been discussed previously, Arceus created several beings to aid Xerneas in the creation of life. The first of these beings was Mew. Mew was unique in that every singe cell in her body was under her direct control. Mew could transfigure herself into any object or creature she could think of, even assuming the form of Legendaries. Mew also could change her cellular structure to give her access to a variety of attacks. Using these techniques, Mew came before Xerneas and morphed into all manner of creatures. Xerneas was so taken with Mew's ideas, that she blessed them with control over various elements. These were the first Pokemon.

You no doubt are wondering "but aren't the Legendaries Pokemon as well?" A good question. In truth, we Legendaries merely take the form of Pokemon to better interact with the creatures of this world. Our true forms have yet to be witnessed by any mortal. Mew is special among us in that no one remembers her original form. Despite her strong imagination creating so many varieties of life, Mew long ago decided to take the form of a humble cat. Perhaps in the coming war her shape-shifting abilities will aid us more than we can anticipate.

Mew was one of the legendaries to spend the most time amongst her creations, and as a result her effigy is plastered in ruins throughout the world. This has made her a target for many crime syndicates and greedy men. Yet in the end it was a well meaning, but misguided geneticist who succeeded in capturing and cloning Mew. That man was named Dr. Fuji, and the product of his research was Mewtwo.


	16. Chapter 15: Mewtwo

Amongst Pokemon and Legendaries alike, there is one being that can truly be considered an outsider. Artificially created by humans, he was designed to be the strongest warrior in the world. And though the road has been rocky, he has finally earned his place amongst the ranks of the Legendaries. His name is Mewtwo.

When Dr. Fuji sought to genetically create a new Pokemon, he chose Mew due to its flexible cellular structure. This would allow him to more easily alter the cells of his creation. Having captured Mew, Fuji took her back to his lab on Cinnabar Island and began his experiments. To his credit, Dr. Fuji was a good man at heart and never sought to create a warrior. His aims were philanthropic, wishing to use this research to cure diseases and regrow lost limbs, with Mewtwo being a healer to help him. He made the mistake, however, of trusting a businessman named Giovanni.

Partway through the experiments, Fuji began to grow low on funds. Desperate to complete his project, he turned to a loanshark named Giovanni. What Fuji did not know was that Giovanni was also the leader of a crime syndicate known as Team Rocket, dedicated to creating the strongest Pokemon warriors to conquer the world. Giovanni offered the assistance of a scientist named Blaine, who was also a leader of Team Rocket. Blaine worked behind Fuji's back to alter Mewtwo's traits, producing a psychic warrior unlike any the world had seen. Every cell in Mewtwo's body was enhanced for enhanced speed, endurance, and power. Blaine even used a sample of his blood to complete Mewtwo's genome structure. But in their haste to complete the project, neither Fuji nor Blaine realized that their creation had feelings of its own, and that it had grown disdainful of humanity.

Late one night, Mewtwo unleashed its psychic powers and destroyed the Pokemon Mansion, fleeing to the northeast. Only upon seeing the true power of his creation did Blaine realize the errors of his ways. He immediately resigned from Team Rocket and began tracking Mewtwo in the hopes of recapturing it and keeping it safe from the hands of Team Rocket. Fuji, on the other hand, distraught at how terribly wrong his project had turned out, retired to Lavender Town and became a caretaker of pokemon. It would be neither of these men, however, but a trainer named Red who would succeed in convincing Mewtwo to trust humanity and pokemon.

Although still a warrior and a product of genetic manipulation, Mewtwo has proven in the past years to be noble of heart. He has intervened in many conflicts and ended crises that could have ended the world many times over. Although unable to manipulate his cellular structure as efficiently as Mew, Mewtwo can alter his to produce two mega evolutions. One of these grants him more physical bulk and fighting prowess, while the other increases his psychic abilities ten-fold. Although a Pokemon of war and not peace, Mewtwo has proven himself to be a true ally of the Legendaries; this is why we have offered him a place amongst us, an offer he accepted. And it appears we will need his skills soon.


End file.
